


One (1) Kickass Bird

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [10]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Owls, bird training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Beau has a kickass bird.  A drabble.





	One (1) Kickass Bird

Professor Thaddeus wailed and scattered his feathers, his talons digging deep into Beau’s gloved hand.  Beau’s shirt and pants were ripped in multiple places, her hair a tangled mess (with some bird shit mixed in), and she had a collection of scrapes and lacerations across her body.  There was a deep, bloody welt developing on her forehead.

“What the hell happened?” asked Fjord.

“Me and the Prof were just doing a little training.”

“Uh, did it work?”

“I mean, he doesn’t listen to a word I say, but—” She looked at Professor Thaddeus with admiration.  “—this is one kickass bird.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome!


End file.
